Jerawatku Sial, Jerawatku Sayang
by satoda uhitsu
Summary: Kenapa jerawat ini mesti ada dunia ! Mengganggu saja! Dan yang lebih memalukan jerawat ini tumbuh di hidung depanku errrrghhh/"Sasuke kau sangat lucu emm seperti goffy ? eh salah, pinokio!/"Narutooookau memecahkan jerawatkuuuuuu/


**Halooooooooooooo  
**

**Author amatir disiniiii =_= Kembali dengan karyanya yang super duper aneh dan sangat abal ini.  
**

**Maaf kalo eyd nya berantakan, karena nilai bahasa indonesia author sendiri jelek  
**

**Cukup sambutannya :D  
**

**"Happy Reading"  
**

**.  
**

**.  
**

**.  
**

**Jerawatku Sial, Jerawatku Sayang**

**Pairing: Sasuke x Sakura**

**Disclaimer : Masashi Kishimoto**

**Author : Satoda Uhitsu**

**Warning : OOC, typo bersebaran dimana-mana, EYD berantakan, abal  
**

**.  
**

**.  
**

Summary: Kenapa jerawat ini mesti ada dunia ? Mengganggu saja! Dan yang lebih memalukan jerawat ini tumbuh di hidung depanku errrrghhh/"Sasuke kau sangat lucu emm seperti gooffy ? eh salah, pinokio!/"Narutoooo kau memecahkan jerawatkuuuuuu/

.

.

.

.

Entah sudah berapa lama aku menggeliat malas dikasur tercintaku ini. Sering kali aku mendengar suara ibu menyuruhku untuk mandi dari nada yang sangat rendah, lalu jadi rendah, lalu jadi lumayan rendah terus menjadi tinggi dan akhirnya...

" SAASUUKEEE !"

Hawa tak enak memancar keluar dari ibuku, kini aku membayangkan asap-asap hitam menggerombol mengelilinginya dan jangan lupa ditambah dengan munculnya 10 tanduk dan gigi-gigi tajam yang siap menerkamku kapan saja.

Glek

Aku menelan ludahku, kubalikkan badanku ini untuk menatap wajah cantik(hooekk) beliau.

"Tunggu sebentar bu, kau sangat cerewet" Sahutku datar.

Dan ...

Bletak !

"AAARGHH ! Apa yang kau lakukan nenek tua ?" Kataku dengan nada meringis kesakitan

"Menjitakmu, bocah ingusan!" Bentak ibuku yang terkenal ganas ini.

Tidak hanya itu saja penderitaanku, beliau memberiku bonus yang cantiiiiiik Jeweran maut, yang menarik daun telingaku setinggi lima centimeter dan di pelintir tiga ratus enam puluh derajat. Kau bisa membayangkan rasa sakitnya, bukan ?

" AAAARRRRRRRGHHHHHHHH!"

Tak tanggung-tanggung aku mengeluarkan suara jeritan yang sangat kerasnya. Mungkin karena kerasnya, bisa menghemparkan tanah Konoha. Sial, aku mencoreng nama baik marga Uchiha . Maafkan aku mendiang kakek Madara ! Tapi ini semua gara-gara mantu ganasmu ini yang sialnya dia menjadi ibuku.

Aku masih mengelus-ngelus daun telingaku yang sialnya menjadi korban kebengisan ibuku itu. Enak sekali Itachi nii-san, Ia besekolah diluar negeri untuk melanjutkan sekolah kehukuman. Dan aku ? Dirumah menjadi korban ibuku.

"Sasuke ? Itu apa yang dihidungmu ?" Tanya Ibuku disertai wajah bingung dan samar-samar terdengar suara cekikikan.

"Apa ?" tanyaku ketus

Kuraba daerah hidung yang dikatakan ibu, hidung ? Kenapa dengan hidungku ? Sepertinya hidungku masih mancung-mancung saja.

EH ?

Kurasakan ada yang sedikit yang membengkak dan sesekali kurasakan sakit ketika menyentuhnya. Jangan-jangan? Aku bangun secepat kilat dan melangkahkan kakiku tepat didepan kaca . Dan ...

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAARRRGHHHHHHH"

Lagi-lagi aku berteriak kencang. Kali ini, pasti kakek Madara akan bangkit dari kubur dan tidak segan-segan memotongku menjadi beberapa bagian kapan saja.

"I-ibu .. Ini JERAWAT ! Kenapa dihidungku ? Aku terlihat seperti ..." Sahutku tak percaya ketika melihat kaca.

"Seperti pinokio" Kata ibu datar

"Aku tak mau masuk sekolah" Sahutku cepat. Kutenggelamkan lagi tubuhku ke kasur. Menelungkupkannya ke selimut-selimut yang tebal nan hangat. Menjalani hari-hari di kasur empuk, mungkin tak ada salahnya dicoba.

"SASUKE ! MANDI ! Atau ibu akan memotong uang sakumu dan mematikan fasilitas internet SELAMANYA !"

Aku bangun secepat kilat. Aku benci ketika ibuku mulai mengancam hal-hal yang menurutku diluar batas kewajaran. Kau menyebalkan nenektuaaaaaaaaaa ! Tapi sialnya, aku memang sangat sangat menyayangimu.

.

~(^o^)~ zzzz

.

.

Entah sudah berapa kali aku mendengar teman-teman, bukan – melainkan warga satu sekolah membicarakan hidungku. Lebih tepat jerawatku yang muncul ditempat yang tidak wajar. Hancur sudah wibawaku seorang Uchiha tertampan, ter-kece, terpintar, tertangguh, terpopuler, terbaik, dan ter- yang lain !

"hhh"

Dengusku pelan. Harusnya aku tidak masuk sekolah ini ! Ku lipat kedua tanganku diatas meja, lalu menelungkupkan kepalaku kedalamnya. Kubiarkan kesadaran ku hilang, jauh.. jauh kedalam alam mimpiku. Bermimpi semua penderitaan ini selesai, bermimpi semuanya hanyalah kebohongan, bermimpi bahwa hari ini tak ada, bermimpi bahwa JERAWATKU TAK ADA ! Mungkin sakarang kurasakan diriku amat sangat lebay. Sudahlah.. Selamat tidur, wahai diriku.

.

.

~(^o^)~zzz

.

.

"Ke.."

"Sasuke"

"Sasuke !"

"SASUKEEEEE !"

Dengan tak elegannya aku loncat dari bangku. Menampilkan wajah kaget dan _cengo_ dihadapan orang yang memanggilku berkali-kali.

"APA ?" Sahutku ketus

"Ini waktunya istirahat bukan ? Ayo kita makan di kantin, aku sudah lapar !"

Sahut manusia yang telah mengganggu tidurku yang nyenyak, yah kau tau siapa orang itu – Sakura. Gadis yang memiliki rambut panjang sepunggung berwarna unik, 'merah jambu' kau tak akan mempercayainya ! Hanya dia yang memiliki rambut berwarna merah jambu di Konoha ini.

"Tidak" Jawabku tegas

Ku kembalikan kursiku ke posisi semula yang tadi sempat terpental kebelakang. Aku bertekad bulat, bahwa hari ini aku tidak akan memamerkan wajahku yang terlihat seperti pinokio atau Gooffy ini di sekolah ! Tidak akan !

"Apa ? Kau kejam sasuke ! Sms gak dibales, telpon ga diangkat! Sekarang diajak makan ke kantin gak mau ! Kamu pilih aku atau tidurmu ? Lo gue ..."

"SAKURAAAA ! APA KAU TAK LIAT APA YANG DIHIDUNGKU ! LIHAT ! LIHAT INI ? JENDOLAN ANEH YANG HINGGAP DENGAN TAK ELEGANNYA DI HIDUNGKU MEMBUAT HIDUNGKU MENJULANG KEDEPAN ? BENDA MEMUAKKAN INI DENGAN TAK BERDOSANYA HINGGAP SEMBARANG DI HIDUNGKU ! APA KAU TEGA MURID ATAU SEMUA ORANG MENERTAWAI PACARMU, SAKURA ?"

Ucapku panjang lebar yang mungkin terdengar oleh teman-teman sekelas. Terlihat dengan jelas, wajah Sakura memerah . Memerah karena marah, atau menahan ketawa ? Aku pun tak tau !

.

Sunyi

.

Sunyi

.

Tak ada seorang pun di kelas melontarkan kata-kata, hanya terlihat puluhan mata menatapku dan Sakura dengan tatapan yang sulit diartikan. Lalu kulirik Sakura yang kini menunjukkan muka dengan mulut terbuka yang mungkin saja, nyamuk atau lalat dapat hinggap didalamnya. Lalu tiba-tiba...

"HWAHAHAHAHAHA GOOFY ! SASUKE GOOFFYYY ! HAHAHAHAHAHAHA !"

"ayo kita PENCET jerawatnya Sasuke !"

"Ayo kita Gunting jerawatnyaaa !"

"Hwahahaha Pinokio terbaruuuu, hwahahahaha"

Beberapa murid di kelas mendekatiku dan Sakura, ada yang membawa gunting, jarum sapu, buku, pisau dapur, penggaruk kotoran, cangkul yang entah didapat darimana. Jangan mendekat wahai orang-orang aneh !

"JANGAN MENDEKAAAAAT ! Aku tak ingin kalian memecahkan jerawat sialku ini ! Itu hanya akan menimbulkan bekas ! Aku tak mau mempunyai tompel di hidung . Biar aku yang memelihara jerawat sial ini !"

Sahutku menghadang aksi brutal mereka. Tak bisa kubayangkan, bagaimana rasanya jerawat digunting ? Mereka masih tetap mendekatiku, hingga aku terpojokkan . Tidak ! Kuperhatikan Sakura yang sedari tadi masih dengan posisi mulut ternganga.

"Sasuke, kemarikan jerawatmu" Sahut mereka horor

"Siapa saja tolong aku" Geramku didalam hati

.

.

.

"TUNGGUUUUUUU, JERAWAT SASUKE HANYA MILIKKUUUU !"

Bentak seorang gadis. Mata emeraldnya menatap tajam mereka yang akan menganiaya jerawatku. Perlahan tapi pasti, kaki Sakura melangkah dengan tegasnya ke arahku, melewati orang-orang yang memegang peralatan aneh. Semuanya terjadi dalam keadaan lambat.

"Jangan ada yang memegang jerawatnya ! Karena Sasuke dan jerawatnya HANYA MILIKKU !"

Sahutnya dengan nada yang tinggi. Kini, Ia berdiri tepat di depanku.

Aku bisa melihat dengan jelas punggung yang kecil dan rapuh itu tengah melindungiku. Tak ada rasa takut terpancar dari dirinya, hebat sekali dia.. dapat melindungiku yang notabenenya seorang laki-laki. Aku tersenyum melihat pemandangan ini. Malu memang, seorang lelaki dilindungi oleh perempuannya. Tetapi, entah mengapa – ini terasa nyaman dan hangat.

"Sakura"

Yang dipanggil pun menoleh kearahku. Memandangku dengan wajah sok berani yang padahal dapat kurasakan dia ketakutan. Memandang sekian puluh mata, adalah kelemahan Sakura dari kecil. Tapi, yang tidak dapat kucerna, kenapa dia mau menutupi kelemahannya itu hanya untuk melindungiku dan jerawatku ini ?

"Terima Kasih"

Aku pun menyelipkan kedua tanganku ke punggung gadis yang melindungiku. Kutarik gadis yang menyandang status sebagai pacarku kedalam pelukanku. Lalu ketenggelamkan kepalaku ini kedalam rambut-rambut indah dan harus milik sakura. Mubiarkan harum sampo _Cherry _ yang biasa dikenakan Sakura masuk kedalam paru-paruku. Ku eratkan pelukanku ke Sakura, seolah-olah aku tak ingin jauh darinya. Akhirnya aku sadar, Sakura adalah bagian penting dari hidupku, dan selalu akan seperti itu.

Beberapa anak yang melihat pemandangan ini menatap kami dengan kagum, seolah-olah aku dan Sakura adalah pasangan fenomenal di sekolah ini. Menurut mereka, hanya dengan melihatku dan Sakura, mereka bisa terpukau lalu bermimpi bisa memiliki pasangan sesempurna kami.

Kejadian ini, tidak berlangsung lama. Jika aku mau, aku ingin melanjutkannya dengan aksi yang jauh lebih memukau seperti ciuman agar orang-orang yang ingin menganiayaku tadi tambah iri. Tetapi, si Baka dobe itu akhirnya merusak segalanya...

"Teme ! Aku membawakan buku pesananmuuuu !" Sahutnya dengan bangga.

Ia berlari dengan tergesa-gesa hingga ia tidak melihat sekitarnya. Dan benar dugaanku, Si baka dobe itu menginjak sebuah plastik yang berjarak 2 meter dariku.

Kejadian itu berlangsung dengan lambat. Naruto terpeleset dengan kecepatan 80 km/sec kearahku. Dan buku yang dibawanya terlepas dari tangannya dan terpental hingga mengenai hidung mancungku – tidak – tetapi jerawatku !

.

.

" NARUTOOOO ! KAU MEMECAHKAN JERAWATKUUU !"

Teriakanku yang paling kencang akhirnya berhasil kulepaskan dari mulutku. Melihat kejadian ini, teman-teman sekelasku hanya bisa menatapku dengan tatapan tak percaya. Sakura dengan tidak elegannya membuka mulutnya dua kali lebih lebar dari sebelumnya. Naruto yang kini telah terjatuh dengan posisi tengkurap hanya dapat melihatku dengan tampang melongo .

"NARUTOOO !"Panggilku horor

Empat kedutan telah siap hinggap di punggung tangan dan dahiku. Mataku tak sengaja menatap sebuah alat untuk balas dendam jerawatku, ya – sebuah gunting kebun.

"Kemari kau Naruto ! "

Yang empunya nama hanya dapat berdiam diri tanpa tahu haru berbuat apa, kecuali mengekskresi keringat sebanyak-banyaknya.

"Temeeeee, aku tak sengajaaaa" Sahutnya manja seraya menggelayut di salah satu kakiku.

"Tak akan, Baka do –

CUP

Kini aku merasakan sesuatu yang lembut dan basah masuk kedalam rongga mulutku. Membiarkan lidahku bermain dengan lincahnya.

"Sakura ?" Tanyaku disertai ketidakpercayaan

"A-ano, emm jangan menggunting Naruto .. A-aku akan merawat jerawatmu sampai sembuh, aku berjanji ! Karena Sasuke dan jerawatnya hanya milikku" Sahut Sakura disertai semburat merah di pipi ranumnya.

Mendengar ucapan darinya, aku hanya bisa tersenyum. Ternyata dia bisa berkata seperti itu juga, gadisku yang menarik .

.

.

.

"_Karena Sasuke dan Jerawatnya hanya milikku"_

Eh?

.

.

Ternyata tak buruk juga punya jerawat. Jerawatku sayang, jerawatku sial.

.

.

.

.

**_ :(((((_**

* * *

Gimana ?

Anehkan ? Abal ! Author macam apa aku ini ! T_T

Maaf masih banyak kekurangannya :(

Awalnya, belum yakin mau ngepublish fanfict ini .. Tapi, aku malah memaksa mencobanya :(

Sebenernya, ada satu kendala waktu ngerjain fanficct ini, yaitu aku gak tau tulisan Goofy yang bener kayak gimana ? =_=

Aku terima kritik sama sarannya kok :D

.

.

Mind to RnR ?


End file.
